


Gerard and The Rest Of MCR's Struggles Of Being Famous

by fobmcrpatdparamore



Category: Melanie Martinez (Musician), My Chemical Romance, Paramore, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Drama, Emo, Gen, Suicide Attempt, bandoms - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 11:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fobmcrpatdparamore/pseuds/fobmcrpatdparamore
Summary: ((((((((((((Written by my sister.)))))))))Gerard and the rest of MCR always get attacked by fans where ever they go and then the unthinkable happens! Story is better than the desc. I promise. Also on Wattpad (under "MCR and others unite")





	1. Chapter 1

Gerard's POV

So I woke up in the morning and I look out my window to see fans all outside my house. I was not expecting this 5 years ago when I had started the band. So I get on my phone and call Mikey. ring...ring...ring... it goes to voicemail. I leave him a message anyways that says "Come quick there's fans surrounding my house I need you over here to help get them away so that I can go outside and enjoy the day and use my cigarettes."

Mikey doesn't answer I'm starting to get concerned. After two hours while I was waiting for Mikey to reply I was calling all the other bandmates trying to get a hold of Mikey. None of them have heard from him.

So now I go into my garage to see my freshly painted red Cadillac with orange flames on the side sitting there waiting for my butt that sit on that cushion. I grab the keys and rush out backing up yelling to fans to 'get out-of-the-way'. When I finally get out of my driveway I go out and turn right so I can head over to Mikey's place.

When I get there I knock once. I knocked twice. I knocked three times and no reply! I decide to get the key from under his mat to go and break into his house to see if he's all right. Of course I had my bodyguards go all around me so nobody can see me get the key from under his mat because he is also as famous. Fans are also at his house but only like 100 or something, not like mine, mine has like 1000 because I'm more popular because I'm the lead singer.

Anyways so I go into his household to find him not there. All I see is our mom laying on the couch and I ask "Where is Mikey?" She says "I don't know I woke up and he wasn't here ." "Ugh," I say. "I have been searching for him for about an hour and a half what do I do next?" I ask mom. She says "Maybe search his favorite places to go?" I say "Great idea!"

I head over to the bar and he's not there. I ask if he has been there at all today and they say no. Then next off to his second favorite place: Kmart.

So I go over there and look to see if he is there. I walk all around the Kmart. He is not there. I know he was at one of them at one point of the day at 2:00 AM. I don't know why at 2:00 AM but he was there. So I asked for the security footage they say it's not allowed to be shown to the public so I say I'll give you 200 bucks to see it then they let me see. I see that Mikey drive towards the west so I follow his car marks until I can't see them any longer.

What do I do? I still can't find him! So I'm asking other people that have stands for fruits and vegetables if they have seen him because they are outside and they might have seen the car that he was driving. I give them a description of the car he was driving. It was a very large white van that had printed on the side 'My Chemical Romance' and it said 'Gerard' on both sides of the van and on the front of the van and I had printed everybody else in the van but Bob was also whited out because he's out of the band now.

So I go off into the woods where Mikey also loves to be so he can feel like he's camping. I check his favorite spot. Guess what?!? He is there! I go over to him as he sobs next to a tree trunk. I ask him what is wrong as I kneel beside him.


	2. Mikey's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikeyspov

So I wake up in the morning around 12:00 AM to get a call from the vet says that my hamster has died. This is ruining my life. I get up, get my shoes, and hopped into the MCR van. I think that I should get my credit because Gerard and Frank are always getting every single piece of credit that there is the pass around and I've had enough of it. So I decide to grab the keys to the van and drive away. My phone is on me so I stop at Kmart, my second favorite place, and use their free Wi-Fi. I search up if my favorite camping place is open. It is, so I decide to drive over there.

Six hours later I'm starting to get calls from Gerard. When I am at the camping site nobody is around me so I decide to go to a tree trunk, leave my phone on the table, and start to sob. My hamster has died and I'm not getting enough credit for being in the band. I think that I should get more credit than I am. So I decide to keep sobbing and ignore Gerard's calls.

Sooner or later, so pretty much about two hours later, I hear Gerard's red Cadillac that is freshly painted red with orange flames on the side to go driving up the hill. skirt skirt.

"WHAT NOW GERARD?!" I scream but Gerard does not hear me. sigh. I see Gerard get out of his Cadillac painted red with orange flames on the side and walk towards me. "What is going on?" he asks me. I do not reply. I get up, go sprint towards my phone, and jump into my van where I see Gerard right in front of it trying to get a hold of me. I run him over. Gerard screeches in pain. I yell out the window "THAT"S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO CHASE ME!" I back out of the campsite and what I do next people say is extraordinary.


	3. Gerard's POV

I wake up to blood scattered everywhere. I look down at my leg and it's chopped in half. I screech in pain and in horror. I call my mom. She scurries over here in her white Toyota mini van that has no flames on the side of any color and it says printed on the sides "Very cautious mom: be alert." as a joke. I laugh at it but Mikey doesn't.

So my mom starts to pull up the hill and I am screeching in pain. She puts me in the back of her truck (a.k.a. mini van) and we rush over to the hospital. I call Frank to go chase after Mikey and that's what he does while I'm in the hospital.

FRANK'S POV

I rush to Mikey in my 4x4 red truck and scurry over to Mikey's location. I have a tracker on his MCR van so I knew where he was.

I finally catch up to him. He was at a gas station ordering some pizza. I catch up to him and ask him what's wrong. He explains the whole thing. What he does next is extraordinary..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................he went over to the pet store because he saw a little girl's hamster choking. He pumps a little hamster food out of it and saves that hamster's life. He gets rewarded with a lifetime of hamsters. Now he is much happier but there is still something wrong I'm trying to figure out.

In the meantime I called Gerard just to see how he is doing. I called him and he was on the phone for a little bit not being able to talk. All of a sudden it switches to a nurse. "The car accident was very bad but something even worse was that even if Gerard didn't get in a car crash his bloodwork and everything wouldn't even be good because of how much drugs and weird stuff he was doing. He wasn't going to make it for a while," the nurse said. "But all of a sudden his health was getting a lot better." she says.

So I made Mikey drop by the hospital and apologize for what he did to Gerard. But while he is there one of the nurses sees that he's going insane. They ended up putting him in the mentally issued part of the hospital until he's feeling better. So I kept running around the hospital from one side to the other trying to see Gerard and Mikey at the same time. It was very hard.

At one point I ran into a nurse and we dropped a whole gallon of blood on the floor and they had to retake the blood from the woman. I felt so bad that I gave the woman pat on the back and she said it was okay just from that pat on the back. She was an overweight black woman. She had many children so I offered to take care of those children, bring them to my house, and feed him for the rest of their lives. The woman said yes. I finally had my own children!

Gerard was in the hospital, Mikey was in the hospital, everything was going great! And we also had a big career change! Guess what? The company dropped us for being too violent! So Gerard was crying for some reason... I didn't really get what it meant by "dropping us" but I'm pretty sure it means we are all getting a raise so next Tuesday I hired a babysitter while we go to band rehearsal. All is going well.


	4. The Shocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A must-read

Rays.pov

 

I woke up with a full bladder heading towards toilet I can't take it anymore! I peed right on the ground. I had to mop it up with my sock and now I'm still wearing it. Anyway I went out to get some breakfast at a buffet for Chinese people even though I wasn't Chinese i'm OK now I'm on cane now but you really need to listen to me because I'm telling you the truth I mean this time OK trust me Anna OK I'm not OK I'm not OK I'm really not OK I'm not OK ha ha you mean no it's what will it take to show  
It's not life it seems I never how do you know it's better off this way for all the dirty luxe the photographs your boyfriend took remember when you broke your foot from Japan out the second floor I'm not OK I'm here OK and you're OK I really mean your new QA and you know thinking I'm near OK making 

 

Turn away if you could give me a drink of water cause my lips are chapped and faded come out early I will forget my other all my things in bury my face into this my sisters and my brothers I will not cause on the spot

Supersonic to say thank you are better us today early

Rays.pov

 

I woke up with a full bladder heading towards toilet I can't take it anymore! I peed right on the ground. I had to mop it up with my sock and now I'm still wearing it. Anyway I went out to get some breakfast at a buffet for Chinese people even though I wasn't Chinese i'm OK now I'm on cane now but you really need to listen to me because I'm telling you the truth I mean this time OK trust me Anna OK I'm not OK I'm not OK I'm really not OK I'm not OK ha ha you mean no it's what will it take to show  
It's not life it seems I never how do you know it's better off this way for all the dirty luxe the photographs your boyfriend took remember when you broke your foot from Japan out the second floor I'm not OK I'm here OK and you're OK I really mean your new QA and you know thinking I'm near OK making 

 

Turn away if you could give me a drink of water cause my lips are chapped and faded come out early I will forget my other all my things in bury my face into this my sisters and my brothers I will not cause on the spot

Supersonic to say thank you are better us today early

Rays.pov

 

I woke up with a full bladder heading towards toilet I can't take it anymore! I peed right on the ground. I had to mop it up with my sock and now I'm still wearing it. Anyway I went out to get some breakfast at a buffet for Chinese people even though I wasn't Chinese i'm OK now I'm on cane now but you really need to listen to me because I'm telling you the truth I mean this time OK trust me Anna OK I'm not OK I'm not OK I'm really not OK I'm not OK ha ha you mean no it's what will it take to show  
It's not life it seems I never how do you know it's better off this way for all the dirty luxe the photographs your boyfriend took remember when you broke your foot from Japan out the second floor I'm not OK I'm here OK and you're OK I really mean your new QA and you know thinking I'm near OK making 

 

Turn away if you could give me a drink of water cause my lips are chapped and faded come out early I will forget my other all my things in bury my face into this my sisters and my brothers I will not cause on the spot

Supersonic to say thank you are better us today early

Rays.pov

 

I woke up with a full bladder heading towards toilet I can't take it anymore! I peed right on the ground. I had to mop it up with my sock and now I'm still wearing it. Anyway I went out to get some breakfast at a buffet for Chinese people even though I wasn't Chinese i'm OK now I'm on cane now but you really need to listen to me because I'm telling you the truth I mean this time OK trust me Anna OK I'm not OK I'm not OK I'm really not OK I'm not OK ha ha you mean no it's what will it take to show  
It's not life it seems I never how do you know it's better off this way for all the dirty luxe the photographs your boyfriend took remember when you broke your foot from Japan out the second floor I'm not OK I'm here OK and you're OK I really mean your new QA and you know thinking I'm near OK making 

 

Turn away if you could give me a drink of water cause my lips are chapped and faded come out early I will forget my other all my things in bury my face into this my sisters and my brothers I will not cause on the spot

Supersonic to say thank you are better us today early

Rays.pov

 

I woke up with a full bladder heading towards toilet I can't take it anymore! I peed right on the ground. I had to mop it up with my sock and now I'm still wearing it. Anyway I went out to get some breakfast at a buffet for Chinese people even though I wasn't Chinese i'm OK now I'm on cane now but you really need to listen to me because I'm telling you the truth I mean this time OK trust me Anna OK I'm not OK I'm not OK I'm really not OK I'm not OK ha ha you mean no it's what will it take to show  
It's not life it seems I never how do you know it's better off this way for all the dirty luxe the photographs your boyfriend took remember when you broke your foot from Japan out the second floor I'm not OK I'm here OK and you're OK I really mean your new QA and you know thinking I'm near OK making 

 

Turn away if you could give me a drink of water cause my lips are chapped and faded come out early I will forget my other all my things in bury my face into this my sisters and my brothers I will not cause on the spot

Supersonic to say thank you are better us today early


	5. GerArds what!?!?

Gerard's pov

After I sent out Frank I started feeling nauseous in the hospital bed that was hard like my d*nuts that I had bought yesterday. Also the bed had no flames on the side.

I pressed the assistants button. No one came so I let out a loud screech, but half way into it every thing went black. Then I realized I had blinked. Then I saw a nurse come in and I told her I felt nau-then everything went blue then red then black...I had passed out..at least I thought it was only me passing out..


	6. The big news..THE SHOCKER

Frank's POV.

I was still in the hospital running to see Mikey in the insane department and Gerard in his bed. Then I heard some one scream my name so I ran toward the woman's voice to figure out in was a man!!!


	7. And the other news too!!

Frank's POV  
I get to the man who was once a woman and he says "Gerard has passed out and we think if he stays passed out for 4 more minutes and 34 seconds he will die from having no legs and ribs." so we try to wake him up and...BEEEPPP I hear a buzz... it's to late...The happy hour has ended at Sonic so my phone went off to tell me..NOOOOOO we scream...then the unthinkable happens...

After I get over the happy hour thing I see there is only 34 seconds left oh no!! BEOPEOPEOP it's to late Gerard is dead..but then the unthinkable happens! 1st: Gerard comes back in a minute and says he was dead and then realized he wanted to not die so he woke up again..then.. the 2nd unthinkable happens...


	8. The second unthinkable

Then I see Gerard laying in the hospital bed and the second unthinkable happens...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mikey walks in the room HE HAS ESCAPED THE INSANE ROOM AND HE IS ANGRY AND STOMPING TOWARDS ME!!!

 

 

Then he turns and yells at Gerard "THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU ASSHOLE YOU COULD'VE JUST LEFT ME ALONE!! I WISH I HAD NEVER BEEN YOUR BROTHER I HATE YOU!" he goes for the door then turns. He has a piece of over cooked medium cooked stake and slaps me with it and starts yelling about how I am the weird one in the band. Then I see nothing...everything is black...except Gerard who is pale.


	9. Black,black,and passed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H

Frank's POV.

Omg everything became pitch back even Gerards pale face... I had passed out..


	10. Nurse's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank is in trouble?!?!?:#

Nurse's POV  
I walked in carrying a wheel chair in my left hand's index finger ready to push Gerard some where. Man do I hate my job. But when I put the wheelchair down from my left hand's dry index finger it landed on something emo and white. And it wasn't Gerard for once either!!

I look down and I saw a man with a name tag that said Frank so I help the man up and I see he was passed out and then they tell me the story. I was in shock! And I had Frank and Gerard share the bed because Frank had broken a rib from his fall..

Mikey's POV.  
I was running out of the hospital feeling vicious when I saw a stroller with two cute twins in it. But hospital workers were after me! I couldn't stop now! So I pushed them out of the way and I saw them flip in the air. One scraped its knee so it started crying while the other just got a tiny broken foot and it didn't cry.

Then I saw ambulances catching up to me so I steal a car and hit the gas,(AND KILL THEM ALL XDDDD JK THO LOLOL) and head towards Bob's house...


	11. Midnight Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey visits an old friend

Bob's POV

I was sitting in my living room with my feet hanging from my ceiling because I was trying out a new experiment when all the sudden I see Mikey burst through my door. 

"What the heck are you doing Mikey?" I ask. He just ignores the question he heads towards my kitchen, then comes out with a knife.

"Oh no Mikey, please don't do this again..." I say to him, but then he realizes I tied my feet to the ceiling again. "Oh no Bob do you need me to get you down again!" he says. I say no. Then Mikey says okay and he grasped the knife harder. I fall from my rope tied to the ceiling and get up. I see Mikey coming towards me and then he and I hear ambulances outside my house.

Mikey says "Got to go!" and speeds out my window. We were on the second floor of my house and somehow he didn't break his foot!

Then I hear my door ring so I open it and cops and hospital workers barge in looking for Mikey. And they ask me where he went so I tell them he jumped out the window and they say thank you then leave.

So then I go back to my basement. Instead of continuing my stripper lessons off of YouTube (and by that I mean stripper poles) I do other stuff. 

Mikey's POV

I had jumped out the second floor of Bob's house but I was okay! I was running and when I realized Ray right down the block in his house. His house had bricks that were dark red pumpkin pie orange that just thinking about it would make you hungry, and the light tangerine orange on some other bricks. Ray's house sparkles when you see it with his black/gray roof and his gray Ford sitting out in the blazing heat that didn't have any flames on the side.

I ran even quicker in the house.. When I got in I was s h o c k e d...


	12. Wt heck,RAY!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!

Ray's POV.

I was secretly AWAY FROM GERARD making sweet sweet love with Lindsey. I turned around when I heard Mikey come in through the door in my brick house. I was shocked.

"What the heck Mikey! Ring the door bell!!" I screamed but he started yelling to me about how I shouldn't be doing this. But then he ran as soon as I heard something like an ambulance at my door.

Mikey went down stairs I told the officers after they barged in. They nodded and went down to my basement and I continued to make love.

Cop's POV

So I went into this guys house that Mikey (the man we are chasing) ran into.

Once we get in, we ask the owner of the house who was making love where Mikey went.

"I haven't seen Mikey." he says. Then the woman who he was making sweet love to says "But Mikey went down stairs!" we chuckled and I headed down stairs.

When I and the crew got down stairs we had cornered Mikey and I was heading towards him. He must of seen me getting out my taser because he kneeled down and sobbed.

"I SURRENDER OK?!?" he screams. We say ok and brought him back to the hospital where he belonged.


	13. Nurse's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nurse's pov ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

I was taking care of Gerard and Frank when all the sudden I get a call saying Mikey had been caught. I sing Hallelujah and Gerard asked "What?"

What do I tell him? He also said he felt bad for Mikey. I was said "BOIIII!! He ran you over!!" he said "I know but still he would only do this if he had a reason..." So I said "Mmmhmm."

Then Frank started Yelling "THE PAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN OWWWWW I HAVE A CRAMPPPPPPP!!!!!"Gerard said "What? You on your period or sumthin??" me and him chuckled.

Then Frank said "Nooo my head it-it it it it it it it it's havvviiii-nnnnngggggg a MIGRAINE!!!" so I give him some aspirin and he automatically feels better..But then we got some news, more specifically for Gerard...


	14. Gerard's POV.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gee's pov xd

When I was sitting in the hostiptal bed when our nurse got pulled aside by a cop. They whisper a little.*PSSSSS PSSSSS* it sounds like pee. But when they stop the cop waved to me and Frank like we are fucking babies. I said bye anyway.

The nurse suddenly made her face more serious. I was in for a long story for sure.

(After the nurse told Gerard the whole story and Frank)

I was in shock. So was Frank. Then it hit me.

Lindsey cheated on me....

I tried to hold my tears back. But they kept coming... it was terrible... but what happened next was extraordinary...

I was sobbing a little when all of a sudden I saw Ray. I said "oh shit..." he walked in and I started to man up.

"Gerard I'm so-" he tries to say. But then he got cut off by me saying "YOU MESSED WITH THE WRONG MAN!" Ray laughed a little bit but tryed to hide it.

I was getting out of my hospital bed when somthing felt weird.... Then the whole world turned back. I had blinked again.

"Shoot...." I say. Then I got up from the bed and fell right back down. I couldn't stand.. I was weak. I wasn't a man and we all knew it. I was just a weak little boy who got cheated on.

~ Nobody's POV. ~

Gerard fell back in his bed and everyone was silent. Ray said "I'm sorry.." under his breathe and left.


	15. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard meets a nice girl

Nobody's POV

Gerard started to sob and cry. Then he got mad and started screaming. "HOW COULD THEY DO THIS?!" and that was when nurses put him to sleep for a little. While he was asleep a fan came in named Melanie. She had been trying to be a singer. Melanie Martinez was her name.

She heard about what happened. She loved Gerard. She also dyed her hair half black half blonde. Melanie was sitting on the edge of the bed talking to Frank. She liked Frank but she loved Gerard. Everyone could tell Frank liked her.

When Gerard woke up he was amazed by her beautifulness. Everyone already could tell Gerard and her were meant for each other.

Melanie's POV

I saw Gerard's face as he looked up and it was glowing! I think he liked me already!!! I sure hoped so. Frank was nervous so I could tell he liked me. He was sweet and all, but I loved Gerard.

When Gerard was up and ready from his nap he said "H-h-hi my name is Ger-rat... no I meant Gerard."

Then the nurse said "More like retard." we all chuckled. Then Gerard reached his hand out to shake and of course I thought it was a high five so I hit it.

"Uhh-That was a hand sh-Never mind.." Gerard says. "Sorry! My name is Melanie I'm trying to make music... but it's not working out so good yet. And I love your music!!" I said. Then he said "You are very pretty to me" and then he got red.

"Thank you.." I said. Then I told him I like him. He liked me already so I asked him out and he said yes!!! He said he wanted to get divorced from Lindsey as soon as he could and I said I could help him get the paper work here and he could sign it and I would bring it back! He said thanks and I said I will get it there by tomorrow!

Next thing I knew I was in there with the paperwork and Gerard signing it!! I was bringing it back when I look to the right and the car next to me had Lindsey in it. I beeped and she looked over. I did the middle finger to her and she was shocked. I drove away fast.

Then once I dropped off the papers I was back in Gerard and Franks hospital room. When I walked in I saw only Frank so I say "Where is Gerard?" and the nurse says "He is in the bathroom." I said okay and sit in a uncomfortable chair in the room.

After a minute Frank says "Why did you choose Gerard and not me?!" I asked him "Why...?"and he said "You know I really liked you." I said "I know..." under my breathe and then everything was silent until Gerard came back.

He asked me about my life and stuff and I told him about it but then a nurse came rushing in with some news..

Gerard's POV

I was laying in my hospital bed after I got back from that successful pee. I was talking to Melanie about her life when all of a sudden the nurse comes in again with some news ...........................................................................................................................she says that I can get out tomorrow! I'm so excited and Melanie is too. I look over to Frank and we ask about Frank.

"Oh well Frank can get out now if he wants." she says. I am so thankful. I ask Melanie, "What should I do once I get out?" She says "Come to my place!" she texts me her address.

105 LoggileChimp St.

Then I say "Frank, are you going to get out today or are you gonna wait for me?" Frank says "I'm going to get out today if you don't mind" Then I say "Of course I don't mind!" but secretly I wish that he would wait for me. :( 

I start to think Frank is tired of me. After all the times when I ask him questions he keeps ignoring me. Maybe he's jealous I got Melanie. But that can't be possible because he always gets the women! I am always stuck with the leftovers. So I wonder.

Frank's POV.

I could tell Gerard notices that I'm jealous of him. How can he get Melanie?! I usually get the girls!!! He usually gets the leftovers! I mean this is impossible what am I going to do? I don't know. Maybe I could just ask Melanie out. But she already told me that shes more interested in Gerard.

sigh

At least I get to leave today. Gerard is acting weird about me leaving today. I wonder why. I wonder if he misses me or if he is gonna miss me. So I get out of my bed and I start to pack up my stuff.

I grab my charger cord, my new underwear that the hospital gave me, my real clothes, and my microwave. I grab my suitcase and shove it all in there and I head out the door. I mumbled under my breath "Bye, Melanie." Then I really whisper so she can't hear me "I love you."

Good thing she didn't hear or any nurses or Gerard didn't hear it. On my way I decide that I should stop by Mikey. When I get into his insane room I see Mikey in the corner.

I say hi, he says hi, the doctor says hi, we all say hi! Then the doctor says "He is doing really good and he might be able to get out in two or three days." I say good and text Gerard the news.


	16. Gerard's Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Frank text each other.

Frank's POV

So I texted Gerard the news and he said okay. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Then I heard something. bzzzzz,bzzzzzzzzzzz, and I feel my left buttcheek vibrate. MY PHONE WAS GOING OFF!! I see it's only a call from Gerard.so I answer

G: Gerard   
F:Frank

 

G: Hey Frank so if Mikey's getting out soon you think he might act fine for a little bit but then turn on us!?

F: Nah the hospital workers said they've calmed him down.

G: Are you sure because he's gonna be mad at me so I'm kinda worried...

F: Don't be. If you get scared AGAIN you can stay at my place, again.

G: Thanks but I'm not sure he should be out that soon are you absolutely sure he looks fine?

F: Yes he does, why don't you just stop by him later when you get out tomorrow?

G: That's a good idea!Thanks

F: ok so bye

G:WAIT what if he tur-

F: cutting off Gerard He will be fine you will be too just start packing up for tomorrow I will stop by to get you around 11:40.   
Ok?

G: ok I guess

Then I hang up. Then I get a text from Gerard AGAIN saying "WAIT Melanie said she can bring me to her place so I said 'okay' is that fine?"

Little does he know I'm jealous of him...

I text back "Okay, your curfew is 10:00. Text me if you want me to pick you up okay?"

gerard says ok


	17. Late mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's POV

Gerard's POV

next day

I woke up and was being fed my soup. I look to my side to say good morning to Frank, but he isn't there. Sad. So I am a little unsatisfied then I realize "IM GETTING OUT TODAY!!" I thought that I was thinking that but I actually screamed it. Then two nurses who were whispering in the boring white wallpaper hospital hallway came in calmly and told me they had packed my things while I was asleep.

Then they asked the nurse feeding me a couple questions like if my pee was healthy and then some really weird questions like if my heart beat was okay. I was like 'wtf' in my head. Then I realized it was almost time for Melanie to pick me up!!

I told the nurses to dress me fast before my ride comes and they laughed and said "Who, your brother??" I said back, annoyed, "No, my girlfriend"

Then they went out of the room to go get my most legit clothes and my iPhone 4. Under their breathe they said to each other "Sure he has a girlfriend." That made me mad but I shrugged it off.

Once the nurses changed me I packed my things up like my clothes, dead grandma's house keys, shoes, glow in the dark Taylor Swift addition phone charger, my bladder pads in case I laugh and pee a little, and other items 

Then I waited in the hallway. When Melanie came I got in her car and put my 3 suitcases that had no flames on the side in the trunk of her pastel blue Toyota car that also had no flames on the side but in fact had two teardrop stickers on the back of her Toyota car that was a pastel blue,and then got in the passenger seat of Light blue Toyota car with no flames on the side.

Melanie got in her pastel blue Toyota car with no flames on the side too and hit the gas and we were off to her house.

Then when we got to her one-story pastel orange/red home we got out of her pastel blue Toyota car that had no flames on the side and headed into her home.

I walked in to see a bra on the floor next to her hamper and ignored it. I asked her where her bathroom is and she told me around the corner then you take a left and another left and another left then a right then you should be there so I said okay and found her bathroom.

I unzipped my pants, to my undies, it was a little wet!! SHIT! I had started to pee myself and I was still doing it. I tried to stop but I couldn't so I just let it drip into my now soggy undies and then down my leg. Then I threw out my undies and just stuck a pad on my inner pants.

Then I walked out of the bathroom to see Melanie had made me a sandwich so I gobbled it down and so did she, but she took about 5 bites I took two. Then we headed into her room of the beds. My pad was warm and a little wet so I had leaked a little already. Ugh. I ignored it and Melanie and I watched TV and chatted till I had to go.

I called Frank and he didn't answer so I was gonna call Mikey but he wouldn't answer cuz he couldn't have his phone, next was Ray but I wasn't gonna talk to him, next was Bob. I call him. It goes ring, tong, ding, dong, ring, ding, ring, rong, ming , mong then it goes to voicemail. So I decide to walk home  
$$$$$$$$$


	18. Car Driver's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car Driver's POV

I was driving my blue minivan from Honda that had my family in stick figures on the back: my 3 kids and my wife. I like to play football in my yard with my boys! Anyways, I turn on the radio. I put it at a volume right for my children's eardrums so they do not ache in pain.

I hear "Your misery and hate will kill us all!" so I immediately change it because my children can not listen to music with bad words or emo people in it.

I find the station I'm looking for and it is our Gospel channel. We all sing Ave Maria IN PEACE, unlike we would with all these horrible new pop songs. I was stopped at a red light and some morons came scurrying across the road before me and the car in front of me could make our way straight down toads turnpike.

It turned green and everyone waited on one side of the street so they don't get run over. The car in front of me goes, then I go, but then some moron ran across the street right in front of my car and screamed "KILL ME NO ONE LOVES ME ANYWAY" I didn't have time to stop so I ran the slightly overweight man with black long hair over, I said "OH MY!" but in my inside voice.

My 9 year old daughter and 10 year old twin boys offered to call the police. I said moms got it but thank you.

The police come.

I was sitting in my car getting asked questions how it happened when the police said: "You can charge this man for your car damage." I think  
for a second "Sue him for half of what he's got in the bank." I say, and that was my final deal. Then they said I get 50¢ and that I can not change my offer now. He FREAKING ONLY HAD ONE DOLLAR IN THE BANK!?!? I calmed down and we went back to our house for family game night!!


	19. The big shocker!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's POV

I had gotten charged 50¢


	20. I broke what?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's POV

Gerard's POV  
I was sitting in the hospital and a nurse came in did an X-ray of my body and said I had broke....

 

|  
\/

 

 

(Keep going)

 

 

I had broken the person's car but I was fine. So they only took that 50¢ which was a relief, then I got let free.

WHY DIDN'T I DIE?!?

Then I called Bob to pick me up. Ding dong dong ding ring bong jwater tkgkkkfkfkfkkkgmgktk it was static but Bob answered.

"What up my dood?" he said. I knew he was drunk so I decided to hang up and call everybody I knew but Mikey cuz he would be too mad.

So uh...no one answered. Not even Lindsey! So I decided to call Mikey to ask for a ride.

He answered right away and started screaming "ARE YOU OKAY GERARD?! DON'T EVER TO THAT AGAIN WHY WOULD YOU TRY TO GET RUN OVER?!?" it was all over the news..Mikey continued "SOME FAN WAS RECORDING YOU THEN YOU COMMITTED SUICIDE! WELL TRIED TO! AND IT BREAKS MY HEART YOU THINK WE DON'T FUCKING CARE ABOUT YOU BECAUSE DO YOU! SEE ALL WE DO FOR YOU? IT WOULD BE NICE IF YOU STOPPED MAKING US RUN AFTER YOU TO MAKE SURE YOU AREN'T GETTING IN TROUBLE! THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO TREAT YOU LIKE A FUCKING BABY!!I CAN'T BELIEVE YO"- I cut him off and ask for a ride in a polite voice. He screams "WTF I AM SOO MAD AT YOU YOU KNOW WHAT?!? NO." he hung up.

I called Melanie again and she picked up. A tear fell down my fat cheek and I wiped it away and asked Melanie for a ride and she said sure. I told her I was near the hospital. She said "I'll be right there"


	21. Bang,boom gerards missing?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's POV

I was waiting outside the hospital when Melanie's pastel blue Toyota car came scurrying down the road.

skrtt scrtt and HONK HONK HOOOONNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKK Melanie's car went as she beeped at a car who cut her off. It was a hot car. It was a red Cadillac with orange flames on the side. It drove in front of Melanie as she scurried down the road.

Then I realized something. Something familiar... the feeling that my fly was down! I look down to see I didn't zip up my fly so it was down!!!!! Then I realized something else!! THAT WAS MY CAR!!!!!! So I jumped in to the side of the road and waited till the car came close enough for me to jump in to their (actually mine) car...


	22. You broke in gerard?!j

Car stealer's POV

I was just done breaking into Gerard's car, and yes, the REAL Gerard Way, when I cut in front of some hottie in a pastel blue Toyota car. Then I got closer to the stoplight near the hospital. All of a sudden Gerard started running up to me!! Did he notice me because of my career?

"OMG," I said. "Your GerARd WaY!!" And he said "ye" and jumped through my back window into my/his car. Good thing the windows were open!!   
"Omg I love you sooo much!" I  
said as he looked at me. He looked at my band's tee-shirt on and said "Par-par a Moore?" I sighed. Nobody knows how to say it right!!!! "No my bands' name is Paramore." I said

"Oh." he said. "You make music?" I said yes. He said ok. We both agreed to never talk about this moment again and restart our meet so yea. Then the light turned green, so I hit the gas ⛽️.

Then Gerard started yelling at me like I had stolen his wife or something so I said "Dude, chill." and got out of the car. I winked at him as I got out cuz I left my phone number in his wallet. Then I walked home waiting for my iPhone 4+ to go off.

 

Gerard's POV

 

So after that weird car break in I told Melanie that I will call her later cuz I got my car and she said ok. So I get home and pulled out my wallet to put it on my dresser and a paper fell out. It had written on it "Hey it's Paramore Girl's number call meh. Lol. Derp." so I pulled out my iPhone 4 and called her.

G=Gerard H=Hayley/Paramore gurl 

G: Hey this i-  
H: Hi I know you are Gerard Way!!  
G: Oh okay....  
H: So um...  
G: uh   
H: uh   
G: uh  
H: uh  
G: uh  
H: uh   
G: uh  
H: uh  
G: uh  
G: bye  
H: Bye!!!

 

And the call ended.


	23. New friends

Hayley\paramore gal's POV

 

 

 

 

So the call had ended with Gerard and I was so amazed... I HAD MET GERARD WAY!?!?!!!!!!! So then I called my friends about Gerard and my boyfriend, Tyler Joseph, about it. When I told him that I had his number he said "IF GERARD FINDS OUT ABOUT OUR CAREERS WE CAN GO VIRAL AS PARAMORE AND TWENTY ONE PILOTS!!" I had forgotten about that!!  
I left Ty a message that said "I'm gonna try to get us a meet up with Gerard"

Then I did!! Gerard said yes!! He said he'll be happy to hear our music next Tuesday. I was so excited!!!!!!!

 

NEXT TUESDAY

Gerard's POV

So that girl who I forgave for stealing my car was coming to my house with her boyfriend Tyler and Josh Done or Dun whatever so I cleaned up my house and made them goody bags.

10:00 AM

It was 10 am, they had gotten here 15 minutes early when I was in the middle of a piss. I pushed harder so my pee went faster, then pulled up my underwear, then pants, then zipped up my fly. I rushed to the door, I opened it slowly then said hello politely to the manly man, good looking woman, and hot guy.  
They all were excited. I asked them why and they laughed so I remembered that they were fans of me. They thought I was playing dumb, but I wasn't, so I still played along.  
Next I knew we were on my couch, talking like we were all friends from years ago. Then everything went black...

 

It was terrible...

The unthinkable happened....

I had blinked.....

Then I acted like I wasn't scared and asked to hear Hayley play her music. She told me she will play the recorded one cuz her band wasn't here and so she did. It went like.."AIN'T IT FUN?LIVING IN THE REAL WORLD! MMHM MHHMMHM... AIN'T IT GOOD LIVING..." I was impressed. When I rated her 7 1/2 out of ten Hayley freaked out and was shoving it in Tyler's face. Then me and Tyler and Josh started talking.

J=Josh, T=Tyler, and G=Gerard.  
G: hey  
J: hey  
T: hey  
G: so what's your band's name?  
T: twenty one pilots  
G: oh where is everyone?  
T: xd it's only us in it. Just me and Josh.  
J: yeah I play the drums  
T: I sing and play the ukulele and piano  
G: oh nice  
J: yeah  
T: so um we are in this album called Vessel and I will be singing you a song called guns for hands  
G: ok let's hear it  
J: ok do you mind if I bring in my fold up drums?  
G: ok  
J: pulls out folded drums from pocket and sets up  
T: does vocal warm up  
T: okay let's do this

NOW BACK TO REGULAR WRITING GERARDS POV STILL!!

Ok so Tyler had been singing a VERY catchy tune and he had a good voice, and Josh was good at the drums. I had rated them a 9 and they were excited cuz I asked them to cover my newest song Cancer. They agreed.  
Ok I was pretty interested in Hayley by now ;) so I asked her on a date and she said yes right away. I told Melanie we were over and she told me she cheated on me the whole time. I was kinda upset but not too much. So I was dating Hayley, and now Tyler and Josh were gonna do a cover of my song. WOW!!but there was one problem...Who was gonna tell Tyler that he was dumped..?? Ps I'm going on the date tomorrow aka Wednesday .


	24. the note...

Tyler's Pov

Okay so I was hanging out with Josh and his girlfriend Jenna, and Jenna's friend Debby Ryan, when all of a sudden I heard a knock at the door of my house that we are hanging out in.  
I get up and I answer it. It was the mailman with a package from 1092 Cat In A V-Neck-Tank-Top Road and I open the box and see it's a shirt. But I can't tell the what the design is unless I take it out completely.  
So after I collect my other mail I sit down and see Jenna in her glory. I kinda like her but Josh and her are together and I'm dating Hayley. So then I put the box on my lap and unfolded the shirt to see a twenty one pilots shirt that said the name on it in red, white, and the background is black.  
Omg!!! Then I realized there was two shirts and a note on the bottom. Before I could show everyone, they had started staring at the shirt and then Josh said "OMG THESE ARE THE FIRST TWENTY ONE PILOTS SHIRTS IN HISTORY!!!!!!!!!" And then I realized that these are history. So I put them on and they fit like a glove! So I go to read the note and it says it's from Gerard Way!!!! OMG!!! Was I friends with him now!? It reads:

"Hi, It's Gerard  
I made these shirts for you and Josh. I hope they fit and that they aren't big on the biceps cuz I made mine too big. But anyway, I can't wait to see you in the studio  
-Gerard"

They were kinda small on my arms because Gerard doesn't have big biceps, but that's ok


	25. At gerard's home

OK so this is Tyler's pov

I was driving to Gerard's home in my olive green Toyota minivan, and when I got to his house I saw Gerard jumping up-and-down on his lawn screaming "YESS!!! I finally have friends!!!" I thought that was kind of odd, but I shrug it off.

I had Josh in the back seat (because my microphone had to go in the front seat all buckled up) and then Josh's drums were in the way back in the trunk.

Anyway, I was getting out of the car when Gerard screamed for Frank. I was like "OMG Frank is going to be here?!!" and then he said "Yes." so then Frank got from the house and carried some of Josh's drums inside the household.

Gerard tried to pick up my microphone and it's stand at the same time but he dropped both of them, breaking it. Immediately he said, "I'll pay for that because I break a lot of stuff." then he pulled out a wallet that said Raymond on it.

I asked if that was his cause it was made with leather he said "Um...um... yea." even though we both knew it wasn't his.

Anyways, when I got inside the house we were setting up everything. I also got a new microphone with the stand from Gerard. Once we set everything up, Gerard said "Oh yeah, I forgot we don't have to take any of your stuff out after all because I forgot I already booked us a little slot at the recording station!" I said "OMG that's so cool!" he said "Yeah, yeah..."

So we were driving out to the recording studio and I was in the backseat of Gerard's red Cadillac with orange flames on the side. I was so honored to be in his legendary red Cadillac with orange flames on the side.

I said "Too bad Hayley isn't here." then Gerard said something. I asked him what he said and he said "Nevermind." to Frank and then he got all red. He said "Well...actually I think I have to tell you something." and I was like "Ok, how much money are we getting paid?" and then he laughed and said "That's not it."

I was shocked to hear this news that it wasn't about my paycheck! I looked at him in confusion, then looked at Josh. Josh's face was all red and looks like he was panicking. He handed me my water bottle that I always drink out of when I get nervous and mad so I was worried this was gonna be a long ride


	26. Pressure

Gerard's POV

Okay, so I was about to tell Tyler that I had stole his woman when Josh said "I got this Gerard, don't worry," so Josh continued as he said "Tyler. I'm sorry to say, but I think Hayley has gone out with Gerard." Surprisingly, Tyler took it really well! He actually said that he kind of wanted to break up with her, so everything was good! I was pretty happy too. Tyler kind of looks a little bit sad, but he didn't really need to drink out of his mad or angry sippy cup.

Josh's POV.

So after that I got a text. It was from Jenna. It said she wanted to have a hang out with me later this week. I responded saying okay, then Tyler got a text saying that Jenna wanted to have a hang out with HIM later this week too! So I wondered what that meant, so I called Jenna in the corner. I thought I saw Tyler saying yes like he liked my woman or something! That made me feel weird, but I just shrugged it off.

The phone was ringing. r

ringing wrong bong being willing long rong Ring bing bong

Then Jenna picked up. I asked her what she meant. She said "I meant to like...hang out with you AND Tyler." I said "How about just me?" she laughed. I was being serious. She didn't know so I acted like I was being sarcastic I asked her if she's gonna have any friends can't come along with us to hang out with Tyler. she said "No, I think I'll hang out with Tyler."

That made me a little mad but I shrugged it off again. Then she said she had to go. I got a little suspicious of her, but not too much. But then I hung up and I enjoyed the ride all the way to Gerard's recording studio.

Tyler's POV.

So Josh just got a text from Jenna saying that she wanted to hang out later this week. I got a text from Jenna. I was so excited just to see that I got a text from her! When I read it, it said she wanted to hang out with me later this week. I was so excited!! I can't believe that she actually wanted to hang out with me!!! I said yes, and then I realized that Josh had saw me doing that a little bit. I hope he wasn't jealous that Jenna wanted to hang out with me.

Anyway, Josh called up Jenna and sounded pretty serious. I don't know what was going on now because I could barely hear with Gerard's hood down to the car. Then I got another text from Jenna, but I opened it secretly so Josh can not see it. The texts reads: "Josh is acting a little weird, wanna ditch him later?" I responded "No, that would be wrong." And she said "Come on!!!"

I had to let Josh know in my head but I cannot say that to Jenna. So I told Josh that Jenna was planning on ditching him, so Josh called her up and said I'm breaking up with you and then hung up. I was like "That's how you do it like a man!"

I was only supporting him because I wanted to take Jenna. Then I texted Jenna to see if she was okay from the break up and she said she didn't care as long as she could still hang with me.I said deal. Our date was 2 days from now (aka on Thursday).

Gerard's POV

Okay so I was driving Frank, Tyler, and Josh in the back of my red Cadillac with orange flames on the side when all of a sudden they kept talking. Then I saw Josh calling somebody. I just ignored it. While that was happening, I was talking to Frank. Frank was talking to me 15 minutes after all that drama.

Finally, we made it there at the recording studio. I was ready to get out of my red Cadillac with orange flames on the side and walk through those double doors.

When we got out and into the recording studio I noticed that there was nobody at the desk, so I check myself, even the last time they told me not to do that again and just ring the bell that's there. I hate ringing bells so I don't.

Anyway, I check myself into one of those recording studios where there was a guy waiting there for us. I got Tyler set up and to the booth to record. Josh was just sitting on the couch eating some Munchkins. All of a sudden I heard Tyler singing "Turn away.. if you could get me a drink, of water cause' my lips are chapped and faded, call my aunt..." and so on so on.

After he was done we did Josh's part in the booth. He was a pretty good drummer. While Josh did his part, Tyler starting eating the Munchkins too. They acted like this was their first time doing this. I said "You guys are so hyper today!" and they were like "Yeah it's our first time doing this." and I was like "oh".

Besides that we had a blast! I even had some apples for the first time in four years! Josh said he was breaking his diet to have those munchkins and I was like "Is that how you get those arms?" and he laughed and I was like"I'm serious." Xd Anyway, we had a blast! And then we had to drive home. I drove Tyler and Josh home. We all went back to their houses. I went to mine.

Me and Frank we're just chillin' on the couch watching America Has Talent. I told him that I should be on it. Then Frank told me that Bob should really be on it from his tricks he knows then we agreed.


	27. Watch your yogurt!!!

[*Gerard's POV

So it is the next day and everything was bad just from the start of the day! I woke up and I had a full bladder so I headed towards the toilet, around 30 minutes later I realize my fly was down so I went back into the bathroom and zipped up my fly. It was just great. Next I knew I was getting a call from Ray. Oh no, not Ray!! So I denied it.

Anyway, after that I started to watch TV with Frank because we had a playdate/sleepover. We were watching the new SpongeBob movie that had just come out when I remembered I have a doctors appointment today!! And I was almost late!!!!!

So I rushed into my bedroom, got dressed into some proper clothes, and started up my Cadillac and hit the road without telling Frank I had left. I was only two minutes away. 

After a 15 minute drive, I made it to the office at exactly 11:00 AM. I was so relieved but then I ended up missing the appointment so they just skipped me and I have to rebook another one. It was just great because of course this had to happen to me.

Next I knew I was getting a bunch of texts from Tyler saying that he was super excited for the record to come out I was like what record?? Then Frank reminded me. I was like "Oh did I get high last night?" and apparently I did. I asked Frank the details this is what he said..

Franks POV

Gerard got super high last night he was literally passed out on the floor. I was like "Dude, you're not supposed be drinking." and he said "I'm not drinking, I'm just having alcohol." and I was like "That's the same thing dude, you're so high." and then he didn't get what I meant. He thought that we're watching SpongeBob we were really watching Family Guy (the Star Wars edition). He is such a klutz sometimes. I get very angry with him but I have to stick to being nice or Mikey might kick me out of the band


	28. Frank For Froyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is in REAL trouble this time....

Gerard's POV

Frank had told Mikey that I had gotten drunk last night. Mikey started yelling at me through the phone when I was at the yogurt shop. Once I hung up I realized that Frank was on the other side of the room getting yogurt. 

So I went up to him to say hello and he rolled his eyes a little bit. I said hello again. I told him to join me at my table. He finally says "Fine." so we both got back to my table after Frank had put on two toppings and after I put on six more additions to mine. We started talking about the football game last night and I acted like I knew everything and Frank believed it. To be honest I don't know anything about football. Then the incident happened...


	29. Yogurt disaster

Fan gals pov

So I went to the froyo place with my family. Imma depressed piece of poop. My younger sister had walked in before me and then started screaming then she started crying. I asked her what happened and she pointed to a man. I kind of recognize him.... then I realized it was GERARD WAY!!! I start attacking him. 

I put my arms around his neck and said "If you don't autograph my back I will kill you!!!!" so he immediately gets a pen our of his ear. "What the heck I was like we have the same matching pen!" I said to him. I took my pen out of my ear and we had a laugh about our matching "EMO CLUB ETC PEN". Then the next thing I knew I turned around to see my little sister on the floor. She was crying a lot. All of a sudden Gerard couldn't stand it anymore. He screams "GET THAT LITTLE GIRL OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO THROW MY CUP OF YOGURT AT HER!!" then my mother says "Let's get out of here." but my sister wouldn't move. I was like "what the heck?!?!" and then all of a sudden Gerard threw his cup at her and it hit her right in the head then she blacked out..


	30. Going back to the hospital

Gerard's POV

So I was just eating my froyo and stuff when all of a sudden BAM! A girl came in and saw me then started screaming then crying. Then a mom came in then next I know a girl was threatening to choke me so I did whatever she wanted. Then I said annoyed "If you don't shut that little girl up I am gonna throw my sharp cup at her." she laughed. 

Then I lost it. 

I threw my cup at her and BAM! She blacked out. Then she was laying on the floor and the mom was panicking. Then I realized that girl who was gonna choke me was her sister!! So I said, "I'm really not sorry." to the mother of two. Then the mother of two said, "We are not thankful of you here either." So then I said, "You should call 911." And the mother of two said "I did dumbo." and I said ok. 

Then I heard sirens in the distance. Then I screamed, "I STUBBED MY TOE!!" even tho I didn't XD. Then when I got to the hospital (cuz I had to go to explain why I threw my cup) a worker or few recognized me and sighed. So after I explained the girl of the sister who I threw my cup at told me her name was Jenna, Jenna Cooper and I was like cool then I left and never spoke to her again.  
❮


End file.
